Rex x Fives Ficlets
by Glogirl77
Summary: These are Rex x Fives requests in any universe. Select a prompt number and a universe! Send in your requests and I'll get them in as quickly as I can!
1. Promt Numbers

**Hi everyone! New story up! Basically what this is gonna be is a bunch of Rex x Fives ficlets in AUs, Canon, my Broken Universe, and others.**

 **Please send me a number with what universe you want it in.**

 **Ex: 23 Broken! Rex x Fives**

 **Ex: 54 Modern! Rex x Fives**

 **Prompt List below! Let's see what you guys come up with!**

 **Angst** :

1: " Give me a chance. "

2: " Not you again.. "

3: " Leave me alone. "

4: " I don't love you anymore. "

5: " Why do you hate me? "

6: " I lost the baby. "

7: " I thought you loved me. "

8: " I don't need you anymore. "

9:" I can't believe you! "

10: " We cant keep this up forever. "

11: " You're a monster. "

12: " I hate you. "

13: " Don't leave me… "

14: " You're a disappointment. "

15: " Don't die on me– Please. "

16: " I never meant to hurt you. "

17: " Are you upset with me? "

18: " I wish i'd never met you. "

19: " I'm going to kill you! "

20: " Please don't hurt me like this. "

21: " Thanks for nothing. "

22: " Dont call this number again. "

23: " Why did you spare me? "

24: " You need to leave. "

25: " I'm sick. "

26: " I'm dying. "

27: " I wish i'd never met you. "

28: " I thought we were family!"

29: " There was never an us. "

30: " So that's it? It's over? "

31: " I fucked up. "

32: " I came to say goodbye. "

33:" He's dead because of you. "

34: " I don't deserve to be loved. "

35: " About the baby… Its yours. "

 **Love** :

36: " I'm so in love with you. "

37: " Dance with me! "

38: " Isn't this amazing? "

39: " I wish we could stay like this forever. "

40: " Will you marry me? "

41: " I'm pregnant. "

42: " I need a hug. "

43: " You're special to me. "

44: " I'm going to keep you safe. "

45: " Do you trust me? "

46: " Can I kiss you right now? "

47: " You're cute when you're angry. "

48: " I've liked you for awhile now. "

49: " Lets have a baby. "

50: " We'd make such a cute couple. "

51: " I want to take care of you. "

52: " Can we cuddle? "

53: " It's lonely here without you. "

54: " I can't stand the thought of loosing you. "

55: " Shut up and kiss me already. "

56: " Are you flirting with me? "

57: " Is that my shirt? "

58: " How did we get here? "

59: " You own my heart. "

60: " You'd be a great dad. "

61: " You'd be a great mom. "

62: " I want to protect you. "

63: " Whats the matter? "

64: " You're so beautiful. "

65: " Did you do something different with your hair? "

66: " Is that a new perfume? "

67: " Stop being so cute. "

68: " You're making me blush! "

69: " You're teasing me again… "

70: " This is why I fell in love with you. "

71: " You're the best! "

72: " They're going to love you, don't worry! "

73: " Oh, Are you ticklish? "

74: " Of course I remembered! "

75: " You're one hell of a girl. "

76: " You're one hell of a guy. "

77: " Are you jealous? "

78: " Hold me and never let me go. "

79: " Stop hogging all the blankets! "

80: " Lets run away together. "

 **General** :

90: " Catch me if you can! "

91: " I'm fine. "

92: " Are you drunk? "

93: " Are you high? "

94: " We cant go in there… "

95: " Give it back! "

96: " Well this is just great. "

97: " Don't touch me. "

98: " Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person. "

99: " This was fun— Lets do it again sometime!"

100: " I didn't do it! "

101: " I did it… "

102: " I don't remember that! "

103: " Well that's pretty rude of you to say. "

104: " Get that thing away from me! "

105: " You owe me. "

106: " Do you believe in aliens? "

107: " Do you believe in ghosts? "

108: " Are you hitting on me? "

109: " Why are you naked? "

110: " You did what?! "

111: " You have… Superpowers? "

112: " Why are you bleeding? "

113: " Where did all these puppies come from?"

114: " Don't make me come over there myself! "

115: " That wasn't funny. "

116: " This tastes horrible. "

117: " This is delicious! "

118: " Are you mad at me? "

119: " Stop ignoring me… "

120: " I love that show too! "

121: " Can I borrow that book of yours?"

122: " Lets blow this joint. "

123: " Let me help you with that. "

124: " Take that back! "

125: " Wanna go see a movie with me? "

126: " No way, that's so lame. "

127: " What are you listening to? "

128: " I brought you your coffee. "

129: " Don't fuck this up. "

130: " Run! "

131: " Lets run away together. "

132: " I haven't slept in four days… "

133: " Your turn to do the dishes. "

134: " Was I really that drunk? "

135: " Was I really that stoned? "

136: "Give me back my phone! "

137: " You're an asshole. "

138: " Are you cold? "

139: " This place gives me the creeps. "

140: " I swear my house is haunted. "

141: " Did you hear that? "

142: " It's just your imagination. "

143: " Just how stupid do you think I am? "

144: " Stop being such a baby. "

145: " Go back to bed. "

146: " Are you okay? "

147: " I can take care of myself just fine."

148: " Thanks for helping me back there. "

149: " Since when have we ever been friends? "

150: " What on earth are you wearing? "

151: " I can't feel my legs! "

152: " Stop texting me weird stuff so late at night. "

153: " Put me down! "

154: " There's only one bed… "

155: " It isn't what it looks like! Okay.. Maybe it is… "

156: " How did I loose it? "

157: " I read your diary. "

158: " This is awkward. "

159: " Didn't you read the sign? "

160: " Do you think you can teach me that? "

Below is NSFW prompts.

 **Sexual** :

161: " Bite me. "

162: " Make me. "

163: " Fuck me. "

164: " Stop teasing me so much… "

165: " Do you like it when I touch you like that?"

166: " Okay.. This is new. "

167: " Want to head back to my place and have a little fun? "

168: " You're in trouble now. "

169: " What a pretty sight. "

170: " Bend over. "

171: " On your knees. "

172: " The food looks great but.. There's something much more delicious i'd like to eat right now. "

173: " Lay back. "

174: " Take off your clothes. "

175: " Well, fine; just this once. "

176: " I'm waiting. "

177: " You're so beautiful. "

178:" As you wish. "

179: " First one to make a noise looses."

180: " You have no idea what you do to me. "

181: " If you're bored; Wanna have sex? "

182: " Ive wanted this for so long. "

183: " Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies. "

184: " Can I touch you? "

185: " Open up. "

186: " No strings attached. "

187: " Already? Do I really have that much of an effect on you? "

188: " Mine. "

189: " The nights still young. "

190: " We cant do that here! "

191: " Behave. "

192:" What did you just say? "

193: " Good girl. "

194: " Good boy. "

195: " Come here. "


	2. 77 Are You Jealous

Rex was working his jaw as he watched the two ARCs talk to one another. **_They are just friends_** , Rex told himself as he watched Echo wrap an arm over Fives' shoulder. Rex gritted his teeth quietly taking a large swallow of his whiskey averting his gaze momentarily.

The captain forced his gaze back to the two ARCs. _Gods_ what was _wrong_ with him? Echo said something to Fives and tore off into the crowd of 79s while the other ARC moved back over to the booth that Rex had picked for the three while they were waiting for Cody. The blonde tried to relax his shoulders and gave a forced smile to the younger clone.

"You okay," Fives asked seeing straight through the forced smile his lips quirking into a light smile.

"I'm fine," Rex said through a clipped tone glancing out into the crowd where Echo was talking to a group of shinies.

Fives followed the captain's gaze quietly trying to decipher what Rex had been thinking. The sound of the music thumping in the background and chattering of other troopers filled the tension between them. After a few moments of the ARC's gears turning he started snickering.

"What," Rex asked amusement in his tone as he turned to look at the overconfident and reckless male.

" **Are you- are you jealous** ," Fives asked through his laughter smiling brightly a glint lighting up in his eyes.

"What? No! I don't know what you're talking about," Rex sputtered the tips of his ears burning a warmth building in his chest.

"Don't worry, _sir_. Echo is more of a friend than a lover," Fives laughed brightly standing up extending his hand to the captain.

Rex cocked an eyebrow eyeing the hand. What did he want?

"What," Rex asked looking up at the ARC.

"C'mon we came here to have fun before we head on this death-run mission of ours. Come dance with me," Fives grinned grabbing the captain's arm.

"Okay okay," Rex laughed as he was pulled up by the younger brunette warmth blooming in his chest as he was pulled on to the booming dance floor.

 **/—/—/**

 **One down two left!**


	3. 56: Are you flirting with me

Fives yawned as he leaned back in his seat starting at the computer screen in front of him. It was midnight and almost everyone had gone home, but Fives was still working. Police work was getting tiring ever since the crime rates rose. He was too tired for this. He had a crush in his CO who was as oblivious as a rock, he had no lead on the murder he was investigating, and it was way past the time his shift was supposed to be over. He was too tired for this.

"Fives? What are you still doing here?"

Speaking of one of the reasons he too tired. The detective allowed his eyes to shut before he reopened them to glance over his shoulder at Rex. The chief officer was still dresses in his uniform so he obviously was only out here for a coffee and had seen the glowing light of Fives' computer.

"Working. Obviously. Why? Do you want a kiss goodnight," Fives asked as he turned his head back to the screen allowing his mouth to run without it's normal filter.

Rex hummed lightly at the flirtatious comment and moved over to the other detective to get a look at his screen. Fives yawned lightly as he watched Rex click through the pictures he had been studying for the past four hours.

"Have you asked any of the witnesses yet," Rex asked as he scrolled through another picture wincing at the amount of blood.

"Yes. Nothing. Nothing at all. It's annoying. Almost as annoying as your oblivious cute ass," Fives snipped staring directly at the screen unfazed at the amount of blood in the photo his eyes hazed over slightly.

Rex paused and turned his gaze to Fives who didn't even seem to recognize the fact that Rex had stopped scrolling. The chief officer cocked an eyebrow at the detective as he processed the comment.

" **Are you flirting with me** ," Rex asked a smile twitching at his lips as he stared at the younger detective.

The brunette flicked his gaze to the blonde annoyance bleeding in his eyes. The brunette seemed to snap and grabbed Rex by the collar pulling him into a bruising kiss. Rex made a noise of surprise against Fives' lips before he shifted forward and pressed Fives into the chair straddling the detective's hips.

"Two years. Two gods damn years, Rex," Fives panted against his lips when the chief officer started fiddling with the detective's shirt.

"Better late than never right," Rex got out his voice going deep as he latched on to Fives' pulse point.

Fives went to make a smart remark, but was cut off by the low groan that fell from him when Rex pushed Fives further into the chair. Yeah better late than never. Although Fives had been telling Echo that if Rex didn't catch on soon he was just going to kiss the man. Damn he owed Echo twenty bucks now.


	4. 57: Is That My Shirt

Rex punched in the code for the ARC quarters a sigh escaping him when he stepped into the dark room. The blonde flicked his gaze around the room until he rested his eyes on the ARC he had been trying to find for the past four hours. They had just gotten back from Umbara two days ago. Fives' nightmares had gotten worse. Rex was surprised to find the ARC in the last place he had expected. Alone and in the dark of the ARC quarters on his former bunk.

"Fives," Rex whispered carefully as he sat down on the ARC's bunk just incase the brunette was asleep.

" _What_ ," came the harsh broken reply confirming that Fives was indeed awake.

"You had me worried when you disappeared like that. Are you— **is that my shirt** ," Rex started as he put a hand on the ARC's shoulder cutting himself off when he got a closer look at what the younger clone was wearing.

"Yes. Yes it is. Now either lecture me and leave or get in," Fives snapped lightly turning over in the bed to look up at Rex.

Rex blinked in surprise before giving a weak smile and settling in the bed next to the ARC. They could discuss the nightmare's later.

"Is it comfortable," Rex asked softly rubbing small circles into the ARC's back.

Fives didn't answer as he snuggled closer to the older blonde. Rex brushed a light kiss to the tattoo on the younger male's temple with a hum. The two just shared each other's breathe as Fives started to actually relax.

"Yes… it smells like you too," Fives finally answered his amber eyes hazing with sleep.

Rex snorted lightly at the comment as he wrapped his arms around Fives' middle.

"Get some rest Fives. I'll be here when you wake up," Rex smiled making sure that the younger clone was comfortable.

"Don't… don't take my job, sir," Fives yawned lightly letting his sleep filled mind to take over as he fell asleep against the captain's chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it, _vod'ika_."


	5. 70: This Is Why I Fell In Love With You

Fives woke to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. Rex. The ARC _was_ going to comment on how good it felt when he heard Rex's voice. Oh. Hello there. Perfect for blackmail.

"What in the world am I gonna do with you," he felt Rex hum against his head as the captain pressed a kiss to his head.

Fives shifted closer tucking his head underneath Rex's chin tangling himself with the blonde. He felt the older clone laugh rather than heard him. Gods he loved that sound. He rarely got to hear it ever since Umbara.

"You may be stubborn, but you have your heart in the right place. **That is why I fell in love with you,** " Rex whispered placing another kiss to Fives' temple guilt in his voice.

Umbara. So that's what was keeping him awake.

"I don't blame you for that. I know that's what you're thinking," Fives finally spoke up opening his eyes to look up at the captain.

Rex merely smiled weakly the tips of his ears going pink as he met the ARC's golden gaze. The brunette snorted lightly hugging Rex tighter to his chest. He pressed a kiss to the older clone's collarbone in comfort.

"I know," Rex spoke softly at Fives who hummed in agreement.

The ARC reached up and pulled the blonde down for a warm kiss. Rex leaned in to it wrapping his hands around the ARC's waist.

"Go to sleep Rex. I'm right here," Fives whispered against Rex's lips.

"I know," Rex replied pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

" _Sir_. Sleep," Fives smirked using the new kink he had found out about only a week ago when Rex continued to kiss down his neck.

The captain groaned at the title pulling Fives closer to him.

"Cheater."

"Just playing all my cards."

 **/—/—/**

 **So you didn't specify what universe you wanted so I made it Canon verse. I hope you like it!**


	6. 13: Don't Leave Me

Rex swallowed heavily as he stared down at the wounds. There was too much blood. Way too much blood. The captain looked up at the ARC's visor knowing that it must hurt like hell. Rex moved his hands to lift the helmet off the ARC's head trying to stay composed. _Hells_ even the ARC's face was damaged. Golden eyes flickered between their normal color to a dull bronze as Fives looked up at Rex.

"How bad am I? Don't lie…to me," Fives asked his voice catching in his throat as blood pooled over his lips while he spoke.

Rain water was washing away most of the blood so it didn't look like much, but the ground was covered in crimson. Rex glanced down at the shrapnel wounds. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Fives…," Rex spoke his voice clear as day through his helmet.

"Rex please," the ARC begged pain lacing his voice as he lifted one injured arm to grab the captain's forearm.

Rex went to reply, but was cut off by the sound of droid voices only a few meters from them. The rain would hide them, but not for long. The captain stared into the stormy darkness surrounding them before turning back to Fives.

"Sir, **don't leave me**. Please," Fives begged quietly over the rain almost too quiet for Rex to hear it.

The blonde clenched his jaw at the words. It was like he was looking at that scared yet stubborn shiny back on Rishi Station again. _Kriff_. He grabbed Fives' helmet and slipped it back on the ARC placing a hand in the middle of his chest. He could feel Fives tense up before going slack as if he came to a dark realization.

"Give me… a blaster, sir. I'll hold them off… for as long as I can," Fives whispered over their comms.

"I'm not leaving you here Fives. C'mon put your arm around me. I'm gonna carry you," Rex snapped a little too harshly as he pulled Fives over his shoulder.

The ARC moaned in pain as the captain's shoulder pauldron dug into his wounds. Rex huffed as he moved carefully through the mud and into a cave system. Droids wouldn't look for them there. They would have thought they all died on the field. Rex grunted as he leaned Fives against the cave wall.

"Fives you with me," Rex asked as he pulled off his own helmet.

When the ARC didn't respond his heart dropped into his stomach. Rex shakily pulled off the ARC's helmet.

"I'm… alright," Fives replied slowly blood pooling over his lips.

"Hey save your strength. I'm gonna patch you up," Rex swallowed heavily trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Don't bother, sir," Fives whispered grabbing Rex's hand.

" _Fives_ …," Rex whispered hurt and grief lacing his voice knowing what the ARC was implying.

"It's… it's fine. I'm dead weight," Fives replied holding on to Rex's hand.

Amber met gold as the two sat in silence. Thunder and lighting sounded across the sky as the rain picked up coming down harsher. It was almost as if the planet was mourning for the two lovers. Rex swallowed roughly as he started patching up some of the wounds ignoring the ARC's quiet protests.

"Rex… stop," Fives whispered grabbing at one of Rex's arms weakly his voice nearly drowned out by the rain.

"What happened to not leaving you behind? I told you I'm not leaving you here," Rex snapped at the ARC pained anger in his voice.

"Rex… my ribs… are broken, my right leg is… shattered, I… I have a concussion, and I've lost… too much blood. I am literal… dead weight," Fives spoke slowly his breathing turning into heavy wheezes.

Rex clenched his jaw tightly. He knew all that. He could tell that the shrapnel had dug far enough into the ARC that it was probably tearing through his nerves and hitting his spine. He could tell that with every breathe Fives was slowly nodding off into unconsciousness. He wasn't a trained medic like Kix. There was nothing he could do for the ARC. Well nothing that would save his life.

The blonde leaned down and pressed a kiss to the ARC's mouth. Fives managed to kiss back slowly, but he couldn't lean up into it when Rex pulled away. The kiss was soft and all Rex could taste was copper and what was left of Fives' breathe.

"You know I love you right," Rex asked choking on the words lightly as he met the ARC's hazing gaze.

"Always," Fives wheezed quietly a weak smile touching his lips.

By the time the 501st found them Fives had been dead for a few hours. Rex looked pale and broken, but otherwise unharmed. The clones noticed that Rex had taken the ARC's arm gauntlets for his own. No one said anything about it, but they all understood. Some deaths were too harsh to ever forget, and some brothers were too valued to not be memorialized.

 **/—/—/**

 **I did this cause I needed some angst after watching Infinity War. Gods that movie was so depressing**.


	7. 80: Let's Run Away Together

Rex growled lowly as he watched the young brunette twirl the knife in his hand. Command had brought in a group of experts on their target and their fighting skills. The leader of the group was a brunette male who had a clean cut goatee and a five tattooed into his temple. Rex had to admit he was handsome, and he clearly had _some_ form of care for the line of command. However; he had yet to acknowledge anyone, but his own people. The Marines straightened when Cody walked into the room clearly not happy with their situation either.

"Alright gentlemen, let's go over our target," Cody announced glancing over at the group of experts before continuing on with the briefing.

Rex was minutely surprised that the experts had actually stayed quiet considering that they weren't military. Once the briefing was over though he could tell that their leader was unimpressed with it. The male flicked his golden gaze over to Rex causing the Captain to flush lightly and turn his gaze away.

He learned later that day that their names were Echo, Droidbait, Hevy, and Cut-up. Their leader was Fives. Fives and Echo apparently had some form of military training, but the others didn't.

/—/—/

Two months after meeting the group and completing that particular mission Rex hadn't expected to see any of them again. He didn't expect to see Fives again. He ran into him at a shooting range where the golden eyed male had been practicing his aim with a pistol.

They had exchanged words and numbers. The last part had been Fives' idea. He was full of smart-mouthed bravado that - Rex had to admit - was kind of attractive. They planned to meet up again. It wasn't a date. It was _not_ a date. Cody still called it a date.

/—/—/

He was aware that whatever Fives' profession _was_ it wasn't very legal nor safe. Rex had seen the younger brunette walk to their apartment with a gunshot wound before. Treating it had been easy, but he had to resist the urge to shoot Fives himself.

He was aware that the younger male's job was also becoming very dangerous for him. Rex tried not to say anything about it, but he finally snapped when he walked into their apartment and was hit with a _wave_ of a copper odor. He had found the brunette in the bath tub bleeding out to death. Fives slept on the couch that night while Rex digested everything he had been told.

That is how he found out his boyfriend was a mob boss for the Mafia.

/—/—/

"Execute you," Rex asked slowly as he watched the golden eyed male pace in front of him.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this. I knew the consequences. Hells, _Echo_ said this would happen. What am I gonna _do_? _Kriffing_ hells," Fives rambled on ignoring Rex for the moment as he paced back and forth tugging at his hair.

"Run away," Rex spoke up causing the brunette to pause and turn to him.

"They'll kill you to get my location. I can't. I _won't_ ," Fives replied horror in his voice along with grief.

"Let me rephrase that. **Run away with me** ," the blonde stated grabbing Fives' wrists, pulling Fives' arms down to his side, and bumping his forehead against the younger male's.

Fives flicked his gaze to the side briefly. They would both be criminals because of it. Rex would get a court martial, and Fives already was a criminal.

"I shouldn't have dragged you into this," Fives repeated numbly lowering his gaze in guilt hanging in his voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't regret it, so why should you," Rex whispered pressing a kiss to Fives' lips.

The golden eyed male chuckled lightly at the kiss before nuzzling into the Marine's neck.

"Yeah. Yeah I'll run away with you."

"Good cause it wasn't up for discussion."

 **/—/—/**

 **Sorry no Broken chapter today. Just these little one shots. This next chapter is super long so it might take me a few more days!**

 **I didn't know how I wanted to go with this. Just some basic fluff.**

 **Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	8. Universes

**Hey guys! These are just some Universe suggestion for you since all I'm getting is Modern, Canon, or Broken.**

 **/—/—/**

Marvel Universe

DC Universe

Hogwarts Universe

Mafia Universe

Mortal Kombat Universe

Omega/Beta/Alpha Universe

Aliens vs Predator Universe

Divergent Universe

Maze Runner Universe

Hunger Games Universe

Zombie Universe

High School Universe

Celebrity Universe

The 100 Universe

Tron Universe

Modern Universe

Canon Universe

Broken Universe

 **/—/—/**

 **These are just suggestions. You do not have do these specific Universes. I, however, will not do Anime universes as I do not know enough about them do write in them.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	9. 33: He's Dead Because Of You

"Fives! I'm back," Rex called out from the kitchen of the apartment sorting out the medicine he had been sent to buy.

The ARC had been having stomach pains and had been extremely moody a lot recently. The doctor had said that it could be that he was having complications with the baby. He was hoping that is wasn't that. Rex dragged himself out of his thoughts when he didn't hear the ARC call out. Rex looked up from the medicine bottles and stared at the door to the bed room. Something was wrong.

Rex placed the medicine down and made his way to the bedroom not seeing the ARC there. The blonde was about to turn back to the living room when the smell finally hit him. Copper. Metal. _Blood_. Rex's heart dropped into his stomach as he ran into the bathroom that was connected to bedroom. Fives was in the bathtub sitting in a pool of his own blood. Panic seized the older clone as he stared at the tub.

"Fives," Rex yelped moving over to the bath tub fear clenching at his gut as his worst fears grasped at him.

 ** _He's dead because of you._** **_He's dead because you went to the store._**

Rex's thoughts bounced around his head as he grabbed at the ARC's arm. Only to get a whine that _wasn't_ the ARC's in return. Oh. _Oh kriff_. That was a _baby_. Fives was two weeks early.

"Rex," the voice forced the blonde to tear his gaze away from the baby in the ARC's limp arms to Fives.

Relief slammed into him as he was met with hazed over golden eyes. Fives was _alive_ and had just given _birth_ without Rex being there. Rex sighed and dropped his head momentarily before pressing a kiss to the ARC's forehead.

"We're going to the hospital," Rex breathed as he glanced down at the baby boy in Fives' arms.

"Please. I can't move without everything hurting," Fives nodded slowly cradling the baby carefully his voice hoarse and low.

"He's beautiful," Rex spoke after a moment of silence as the baby boy reached up at Rex.

"Yeah. I figured you could name him," Fives smiled slowly pressing a delicate kiss to the baby's head.

"After I get you two to the hospital. C'mon. Up and at 'em, trooper," Rex smiled in reply before picking the ARC up slowly.

"Yes, sir," Fives smiled still cradling the baby to his chest.

 **/—/—/**

 **I know this was under angst, but I needed the fluff. Have some panic instead!**


	10. 23: Why Did You Spare Me

The cryomancer watched as his opponent circles to his left. Mortal Kombat wasn't his favorite way to settle a dispute, but it worked. The pyromancer in front of him was glaring at him with golden eyes. He didn't want to be doing this either. It was not one's favorite way to settle a simple dispute, but it _worked_.

Fire and Ice were complete opposites so it wasn't a surprise when the fight became one of strategy than that of skill. When the pyromancer realized this he seemed to move on the defensive more. Rex, the cryomancer, on the other hand used it to his advantage and went on the offensive.

Rex conjured up an ice sword to slash through the fire wall that his opponent had created out of defense. The wall fell with ease as the pyromancer pulled on one of his fire burned chains to keep the ice blade from going any further. The chain wrapped around Rex's sword breaking it into pieces, but also giving the blonde the opening he needed. Rex's hidden blade slammed into the pyromancer's gut forcing the golden eyed male to retreat backwards.

With one strong kick Rex pushed the other male to his knees in a submissive stance. The golden eyed male glanced up at the cryomancer the crinkle around his eyes giving away the grimace that was hidden behind his mask. Rex conjured up yet another ice sword and was about to end the golden eyed male in front of him when he hesitated. The pyromancer had dropped his head in defeat. His eyes had closed. It was then that Rex got an actual good look at his opponent.

The Shirai Ryu warrior was younger than the Lin Kuei cryomancer. Early twenties if Rex was right. A young male that was barely a full adult was prepared to die by his hands. Over a simple _border_ dispute. Sub-Zero would kill him if he let this slide. Scorpion would probably kill the warrior in front of him as well. Rex clenched his jaw behind his mask before closing his eyes and dropping the blade. He had made his decision.

The pyromancer looked up at Rex in shock his golden eyes wide and bright. He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill him. The Lin Kuei warrior kneeled down to help heal the Shirai Ryu warrior. It would look like this had never happened.

" **Why did you spare me** ," the pyromancer asked surprise and confusion in his voice as Rex pulled the blade out of the male's gut.

"Because killing a good potential warrior over a simple border is wrong. I'm sparing you because it feels right. Even if Sub-Zero kills me for it," Rex replied as he began the healing process.

Hell he didn't even know the guy's name. What was he doing? This was such a bad idea.

"Thank you…. I'm Fives," the pyromancer replied before giving up his name to Rex causing the blonde to twitch lightly.

"Rex," the cryomancer smiled behind his mask.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 **/—/—/**

 **Do them in order Glo! Do them in order so people won't get annoyed! Glo what are you doing?! I had to do this one! You had me hooked.**

 **Finally some variety!**


	11. 40: Will You Marry Me

Fives was rocking back and forth in the wooden swing holding his kaff mug to his his chest. The former ARC was half asleep as he watched the sunset his eyes hazed over with sleep.

"Thought I might find you here, _cyare_ ," Rex spoke up from behind him leaning over the bench swing to press a kiss to the ARC's head.

Fives hummed in acknowledgement before tilting his head up to catch Rex in a sweet kiss that tasted like kaff and sweet chocolate. Rex smiled into the light kiss before moving to sit down next to the former ARC.

"How long have you been out here," Rex asked as he wrapped an arm around Fives' shoulders.

"Don't know. Just been watching the sky," Fives replied quietly nuzzling into the former captain's neck.

"Yeah, well, while you've been watching the sky I've been looking for you. I wanted to ask you something," Rex laughed lightly smiling at the quiet purr coming from the brunette.

"What," Fives asked taking a sip from his cup.

" **Will you marry me**?"

The ARC snapped awake sitting up in the bed. His heart had skipped a beat as he stared down at his hands.

"Fives? You alright," the ARC heard Rex sit up in the bed beside him concern bleeding in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm just… I'm fine. Just back in reality," the ARC swallowed as he remembered where he was.

He was on the Resolute. He was still in the war. He was in a GAR bed. He was not married to Rex. As much as that hurt him.

"I'm back in reality."

 **/—/—/**

 **No Broken today either. The next Broken chapter will be posted next week on Tuesday.**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	12. 37: Dance With Me

Rex gritted his teeth as he watched the young brunette spar with his twin. The young Gryffindor wizard watched the young brunette duck underneath an intricate spell before casting one of his own.

"You gonna ask him or not," Cody asked from the blonde's side sipping on his butter beer with a smirk.

The Gryffindor wizard shot a glare at his Hufflepuff best friend as he snickered. Wolffe rolled his eyes at the two unimpressed.

"I'll ask him just _not_ now," Rex insisted for what seemed like the eighth time that day.

"God you're pathetic," Wolffe muttered as he stood up and began walling over to the two younger wizards that were sparring.

"Wolffe no," Rex shrieked as he tackled his Slytherin friend to the ground keeping him from doing anything.

/—/—/

The Yule Ball was the biggest dance in all of the Wizarding World! Rex had been dying to ask one of his Quidditch teammates to the ball, but he hadn't worked up the courage to do so. Some Gryffindor he was. So here he was, at the Yule ball, with no date. Rex huffed lightly as he watched the groups of the different schools dance together.

"It's okay Rex. Dancing isn't your thing anyways," Cody patted the blonde's knee grinning as he watched Wolffe talk to the kid known as Echo.

"Shut up Cody," Rex muttered clearly not in the mood for his friend's cheerfulness.

Cody snickered lightly as he watched Wolffe send him a thumbs up as the kid known as Echo jogged over to his friend Fives. The one Rex had been trying to ask to the dance. Rex turned his head in the direction that Cody was looking in trying to decipher what his friend was laughing at.

"What are you laughing at," Rex asked cocking an eyebrow at the Hufflepuff.

"Oh nothing," Cody grinned as Wolffe walked over to them smirking dangerously.

"What did you two do," Rex questioned as he glanced between the two narrowing his eyes.

"Echo what are you doing? Where are we going," a voice cut off Wolffe's answer as the three turned their heads to a slightly annoyed Echo dragging Fives over to them.

Rex flushed as he realized what his two friends had done. Cody snickered as he patted him on the shoulder while Wolffe looked a little too pleased with himself.

"Hi guys. Take him please. I can only take so much blushing and stuttering a night," Echo greeted as he pushed Fives into Rex's arms.

Rex went pink as he caught the younger seeker who looked up at him with wide golden eyes. The blonde swallowed heavily as he helped Fives stand up. The younger brunette cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck his blush making his tanned skin darker.

"Uh hi," Fives smiled awkwardly causing the blonde to curse inwardly.

"Hi. **Dance with me** ," Rex smiled back building up his courage as he extend his hand and asked the burning question.

"I'd be happy to," Fives grinned his teeth gleaming as he grabbed Rex's hand and dragged him in to the crowd with out warning.

"Your welcome," Cody called as Rex looked back at his two best friends and Echo.

 **/—/—/**

 **This was really cute. Thanks for the request I needed that!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	13. 177 (NSFW): You're So Beautiful

Fives was trying his hardest to move slowly, but his pleasure hazed mind and heated gut was making very hard. Rex was still asleep next to him, and he didn't want to get out of bed knowing that it would cause the captain to wake up. So he was rutting against the bed slowly and nearly biting a hole into his arm to keep quiet. The ARC's hips jerked unintentionally forcing the ARC to pause when he heard Rex shift. _Kriff_.

"You okay there? You stopped moving."

 _Kriff_. He hadn't even been asleep. _Kriff_. Rex had been awake the whole time. Fives swallowed heavily as he felt Rex shift so that he was straddling his hips and hovering over the ARC. Fives tilted his head to the side catching the blonde's smirk.

"Go on. Continue," Rex purred lowly as he bit down on the meat of the ARC's shoulder.

" _Sir_ ," Fives gasped out as he presses back against Rex who made a low groaning noise at the title.

They didn't really experiment with kinks, but that one had been an accidental discovery. Rex growled lowly as he shifted his hands down the ARC's hips pulling him up and into his lap. Fives pressed up against Rex as he tried to reach around to grasp at his hardened member, but Rex grasped a hold of his hands as he rutted up against the ARC.

"Rex, Rex, Rex, _sir_ ," Fives panted as Rex kissed along his shoulder rutting against the ARC's back.

" **You're so beautiful**. You're beautiful like this. Open. Happy. Full. Just for me," Rex purred as he kissed the brunette's temple.

"Rex, _please_ ," Fives panted as he made a quiet noise in the back of his throat at the praise.

"Go ahead. I've got you," Rex nodded pressing a kiss to the ARC's temple.

Fives spilled over himself as Rex trailed his hands up his arms mumbling praise to him. Rex hummed a laugh when Five sighed and bumped his head against the blonde's shoulder.

"Fuck."

 **/—/—/**

 **This is for a friend! Hope you enjoy it D!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	14. 111: You Have Superpowers

Fives cursed as he dodged the falling debris from the buildings around him. His suit had just enough energy for him to take care of this job. The golden eyed male glanced around the area as he grabbed a kid saving him from being crushed.

"Easy kid. I got ya," Fives spoke through his suit as he set down the little boy with his family before taking off into the sky again.

"Echo how we doing," he asked his AI as he blasted a few pieces of the falling debris into smithereens.

" _Could be better, but it's working. You got incoming by the way. SHIELD operative_ ," the AI reported as a jet came zipping past the male.

"Great. Tell them to stay out of my way," Fives huffed as he blasted away more debris and saved more people.

Fives was about to leave when his leg was grabbed by a grappling hook. The golden eyed male glanced down in shock as he tried to pull his leg up.

"The hell," Fives questioned himself before he was yanked down by a very strong, and I mean very strong tug.

The golden eyes male cursed as he slammed into the ground creating a crater. That tug had been inhuman. Someone had superpowers. _Great_. Another problem he had to deal with. Fives groaned as he pushed himself out of the crater and looked up at the one who had pulled him down. _Oh shit_.

"Good to know that our _Iron Man_ isn't as tough as he looks," his boyfriend grinned at him adjusting his shield on his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hi Rex," Fives winced knowing he was in for a very long lecture after this.

" _Hello_ Fives. Care to explain your predicament," the blonde cocked an eyebrow a smirk playing at his lips.

"I was out for a walk? By the way since when did **you have… superpowers** ," Fives laughed nervously as Rex walked over to him.

"A very long time, _cyare_. Now come back with me to SHIELD, and I'll consider not putting you on the couch tonight," Rex laughed as he opened Fives' helmet to get a good look at him.

" _Busted_ ," Echo sang quietly.

"Shut up, Echo," Fives hissed at his AI causing Rex to chuckle lightly.

"C'mon up you get," Rex helped up the golden eyed male smirking lightly.

He still slept on the couch that night.

 **/—/—/**

 **So if you didn't get it =**

 **Fives is Iron Man**

 **Echo is Jarvus/ F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

 **Rex is Captain America**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	15. 155: It Isn't What It Looks Like!

Fives swore softly as he ducked underneath a slash of water. This is why he envied people with actual powers. He was left out because all he had was training and a lot of tech. Hell even Echo had powers! The golden eyed male threw a kunai at Cody who easily pushed it away with a wave of water.

"Karking—," Fives got out before he was slammed into the training hall's wall by a slash.

The younger male groaned as he lifted his head up to see that Cody was standing right in front of him, and smirking dangerously. Cody had yet to let the water that was holding the younger male to the wall drop. Fives tore his gaze from Cody to try and pry himself out of the water, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Karking hells. Cody let me go," Fives hugged as he turned to look at the older Justice League member.

"Why should I," Cody grinned placing his hands on his hips cocking an eyebrow.

"Cody. Let. Me. Go," Fives growled not in the mood his golden eyes narrowing.

There was this game that Cody and Rex used to play back when they were younger. There were no official rules, but they both claimed that the other cheated sometimes. The game was simple. Whoever got Fives' attention and affection the most that day won. When Fives started dating Rex the game became more complicated. Now Cody mainly did it to screw with Rex.

"How about no," Cody smirked as he stepped into the golden eyed male's space not dropping the water.

Fives was about to say something when the water that was holding him swiftly turned to ice. The golden eyed male blinked in surprise looking down at himself as he tried to shake himself out of the hold of the ice.

" _Domaino. Ghost_."

Fives shut his eyes at that. Last names. Rex was using last names. That was never good. The younger male turned his head to see Rex leaning in the doorway to the training hall his amber eyes burning into the two. Hell Fives couldn't even read his boyfriend.

"Rex, **it isn't what it looks like** ," Fives tried to say, but the blonde wasn't having it.

" **Or maybe it is** ," Cody grinned mischievously amusement in his eyes pressing into Fives more causing the younger make to choke on his next words.

Rex's eyes narrowed as he glared at Cody the ground beneath his feet slowly becoming covered with ice. Fives swallowed heavily as the ice around him broke giving Fives the leverage to escape the fight that was about to break out.

Fives ducked underneath Cody and made a break for the other door to the room before ice and water clashed.

/—/—/

Fives found Rex in their bed later that night. He had his back to the door and his side of the room was iced over. Fives swallowed heavily as he entered the room and locked the door behind him. Rex visibly tensed and the ice in the room hardened.

"Rex? You okay," Fives asked carefully as he sat himself on the edge of the bed.

"You tell me _Domino_ ," the blonde snapped quietly not looking at the younger brunette.

Fives winced at the use of his last name. The tense silence between them seemed to tighten as the seconds ticked by. Fives huffed lightly before he situated himself in the bed and wrapped his arm around Rex's middle. Rex growled slightly, but allowed Fives to hold him.

"You know it sucks not having superpowers. You can break free from any hold. Me? I have to get rescued all the time. You know that wasn't anything right? Cody and I were sparing and he went and caused mischief," Fives explained nuzzling his head into the back of the blonde's neck.

"I know. I talked with him. We're setting some clearer boundaries now. I'm not mad at you," Rex replied relaxing slightly the ice that was covering the walls disappearing slowly.

"Good. I love you, _cyare_ ," Fives smiled holding Rex closer to himself.

"Love you too, Fiv'ika."

 **/—/—/**

 **Let me clarify something real quick. Cody was playing. He was joking okay? This was just to mess with Rex. It was not real. I'm saying this because I know how people act sometimes.**

 **Like I said Broken will be picked up again on Tuesday!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	16. 126: No That's So Lame

Rex sighed as he watched the brunette twirl the knife in his hand. The assassin was thinking. Coming up with some sort plan that would probably get them both killed. Rex closed his eyes and shook his head a smile creeping on to his lips as a lightbulb went off in Fives' head.

"We could flank them. Take out the snipers in the east," Fives offered grasping the handle of his sword.

"And then get shot in the back by the scouts," Rex cocked an eyebrow and he opened his eyes to stare at the brunette.

The light in the younger male's eyes died as he grumbled and went back to thinking on another reckless plan.

"We could so get help," Rex offered his lips twitching upwards in a smile.

"What? No!"

"Yeah it'll work perfectly. They won't suspect it," Rex encouraged grinning mischievously.

" **No that's so lame!** I hate get help. We're not doing that," Fives hissed back folding his arms over his chest.

/—/—/

"Somebody get help! My friend is hurt badly! Please I need a medic," Rex shouted trying to keep laughter out of his voice as the others turned to them.

Fives had allowed 'get help' after a fee minutes of a half-hearted argument. It was totally worth tossing the younger male to the ground and initiating a fight. He didn't apologize either. As red face and embarrassed Fives had been, Rex had to admit that he was amazingly cute when flushed like that.

 **/—/—/**

 **New broken chapter is going to be up tomorrow! I have a few new universes for you guys too.**

 **Halo Universe**

 **Assassin Universe**

 **Tattoo Artist Universe**

 **Percy Jackson Universe**

 **Riddick Universe**

 **I only have three more requests left! You guys know you can send me more than one at a time right? Send me as much as you want and I'll get them done!**

 **Love you guys!**

 **Glogirl out!**


	17. 50: We Would Make A Cute Couple

Rex and Fives were back to back as the group of droids surrounded them. Rex heard Fives chuckle darkly over their private comms. The ARC rose his twin blasters easily and fired off a shot giving Rex the signal to do the same. Rex snarled as he ducked underneath a blaster bolt and switched places with the ARC.

Fives grinned as he twirled his pistol slightly and fired off a shot still back to back with Rex. Rex huffed as glanced over his shoulder briefly making sure the ARC was alright before turning back to the droids.

" **We would make a cute couple** ," Fives hummed over the comms his voice showing his gleam.

Rex glanced behind him to look at the Arc before turning back to the fight. The blonde shook his head as laughter bubbled up in his chest at the bored comment.

"Would we," Rex asked playing along with the ARC's comment as he took down a commando droid.

"Yeah, the reckless ARC and the completely sane Captain. Perfect couple," Fives snorted as if the question had been a give away.

Rex chuckled lightly at the brunette's positivity about this. The blonde glanced over his shoulder at the ARC smiling fondly behind his helmet. The younger _vod_ had grown up a lot ever since Rishi.

"You seem very confident about this," Rex replied as he and the ARC switched sides.

"Your point being," Fives asked as he dipped underneath a blaster bolt.

"You've given this some thought," Rex merely shrugged as he felt the tension between them spark lightly.

"Yeah. I have," Fives answered after a moment of just blaster bolts and droids hitting the ground sounding around them.

"I'll take you up on that suggestion once we survive this," Rex chuckled lightly as they reached the last few droids.

"Yes, _sir_ ," Fives grinned beneath his helmet.


	18. 98: I'm Not A People Person

The convict was smart. Rex could see that the moment he saw the merc that had caught him shoot off his chains. The convict had moved faster than anything he had ever seen before, grabbing the gun and pointing it at the merc. Yeah, he didn't want to mess with that. They called him Fives. He had unusual golden eyes that seemed to watch everyone's every move.

Rex's jaw tightened as he watched the convict study the abandoned buildings of the desert world. The convict was smart. He was clearly already putting the mysterious pieces of this abandoned desert planet together. The Captain eyed the convict as the golden eyed male — who apparently always hid his eyes underneath a visor of some sort due to the fact that the bright lights hurt his eyes — and looked away when he saw the brunette look over at him.

"He's really cool," the kid known as Jack spoke up from beside Rex.

"Yeah, well he's dangerous too. Go on," Rex huffed pushing the kid back towards the others as he glanced over at the convict who appeared to have lost interest in them.

/—/—/

Fives twirled his blade in his hands as he watched the blonde Captain talk with the merc. Johns was an ass. The blue eyed devil was going to regret not ghosting him when he had the chance. The blonde though….

"Interesting," Fives hummed to himself as he watched the Captain glance over at him again.

He was weary, but also interested. Well curiosity killed the cat. Fives grinned using his knife to wave at the blonde who's jaw tightened while his eyes widened lightly. The blonde turned his head away from Fives to talk with one of the other survivors. Frye. The one who nearly killed them all. The one that the blonde had to stop.

/—/—/

When the sky went black and creatures crawled out of the ground Rex's problem stopped being the merc and the convict. It became getting everyone off this planet alive. The convict, Fives, was able to see in the dark. His golden eyes would dart around in the dark as if he was watching something.

"What are you watching," Rex whispered as he stared into the dark trying to catch at least an outline of the creature.

"You're not afraid of the dark are you," Fives chuckled darkly.

"No I'm afraid that not a single person is surviving this," Rex replied easily as he winced at the loud screeching noise of the creature.

"You just want the kid to survive," Fives spoke bitterly.

"I want everyone to survive. Even you," Rex snapped lightly at the convict.

" **Not sure if you could tell, but I'm not exactly a people person** ," the convict replied as his golden eyes flicked to the blonde and then back to the darkness.

"Oh trust me I can tell," Rex muttered as he stared into the darkness finally catching the outline of the creature.

"Just stay close, little Captain. You'll be alright," Fives chuckled darkly turning his head to nuzzle at the blonde's neck.

Rex froze lightly allowing the convict to get close. The blonde swallowed as he felt Fives purr lightly. What in the hells.

"I'm not little," Rex spoke quietly as he pushed the convict away lightly.

The convict laughed lightly before he pushed past the blonde. What the hells just happened?

 **/—/—/**

 **Idk. I wanted to write a Riddick crossover. Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Glogirl out!**


End file.
